


На своих местах

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Рождественская вечеринка героев.
Relationships: (hinted and unrequited), Antonio Lopez/Nathan Seymour, Barnaby "Bunny" Brooks Jr./Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, Karina Lyle/Kaburagi T. Kotetsu
Kudos: 2





	На своих местах

Перебравший Бизон в третий раз поет в караоке Feliz Navidad по просьбам благодарной публики в лице разнаряженного пышнее всех декораций по случаю праздника Огненного Знака. 

Небоскреб гоняет по торжественной зале своего пса, пришедшего в восторг от подаренной ему игрушки, –прибора наподобии электрического пылесоса. Голубая Роза и Дитя Дракона оживленно обсуждают что-то касающееся спонсорства, заодно поучая подсевшую к ним девочку-новичку из второй Лиги. Все остальные ее участники уже отчалили на свое место праздненства, решив не мешать старшему составу, как и съемочная команда Агнес, и группа разработиков, продюсерский состав, и все прочие закулисные фигуры «Герои ТВ».

Сейчас это вечеринка для своих.

Выныривающий из ниоткуда Оригами Циклон продолжает записывать ее на свой только недавно распакованный подарок в виде видеокамеры, периодически проходя поверхности наксвозь ради невозможных ракурсов; и комментируя – наверняка собирается поделиться записью со своим дружком.

Но кое-кого, самого важного, вернувшийся после созвона с Каеде Котецу не находит. Он подхватывает поднос с сидром и печеньем, и отправляется на поиски по зданию студии.

Барнаби находится этажом выше – стоящим на тихой, уютно украшенной терасе с видом на сияющий ярче обычного Штернбильд.

Котецу приближается, нисколько не пытаясь скрыть свое прибытие:

– Эй, ты чего тут один? Ушел так далеко – там же все закуски разберут.

Барнаби полуоборачивается к нему, фыркает и качает головой, а потом совершенно серьезно отзывается:

– Ты знаешь, мне не хватало этого.

– Ты о чем?

– Когда я уходил из героев год назад, мне казалось, что я слишком устал от всего, что произошло за время моего участия в соревнованиях, и впечатлений точно хватит на всю жизнь. Но оглядываясь назад, я должен признать, что отдых и праздность даже начали меня тяготить. Возникло стойкое чувство, что я что-то упускаю, что бы я не делал, даже когда это были благие и по-настоящему полезные вещи. А сейчас, находясь среди друзей, я вдруг чувствую себя на своем месте. Чтобы ты понимал: это очень удивительно, осознавать, что это место у меня есть.

Котецу всплескивает руками, и движение чуть не отправляет все содержимое его подноса за перила террасы. Он чертыхается и с пылом ударяется в убеждение:

– Да конечно есть, ты же член команды! Мой напарник! Может, местами и расходимся во мнениях, или там кто из-за очков обижается, но это ведь все глупости. – Не понимая пристальный взгляд Барнаби, Котецу немного тушуется и сбивается на уточнение: – Может, не до конца, то есть, не для тебя... А-а, короче! Есть гораздо более важные вещи, как сегодняшний вечер вместе со всеми! И он был бы совсем другим без тебя, неполноценным; потому что где еще мы второго такого как ты найдем? Ты наш замечательный Банни в единственном экземпляре.

Барнаби в кой-то веки позволяет себе выглядеть тронутым и Котецу чрезвычайно приятно это видеть.

– Спасибо тебе большое. Это очень любезно с твоей стороны.

– Какие любезности, все правда, – полушутливо возмущается Котецу. – Если мне не веришь, спроси любого здесь!

– Нет. Я верю тебе, Котецу, – говорит Барнаби негромко и мягко.

И в совокупности с тем, что Котецу замечает приколотый к его рождественскому свитеру подарок от Бена – значок с совмещенными эмблемами их шлемов, символ партнерства Дикого Тигра и «Кролика» Барнаби, – слова звучат как: «Я верю тебе больше всех».

Котецу чувствует себя так, будто его, как рождественское дерево, кто-то вдруг заставил светиться, но вовсе не Силой Сотни. Он собирается сказать что-то насчет того, что Барнаби лучший напарник, которого он мог бы себе пожелать, и еще, если удастся найти слова, что-то важное о том, что он так сильно соскучился за время их непостоянного общения, что почему-то даже видя его каждый день, все еще продолжает немного скучать, и бывают моменты, как сейчас, когда никак не может из-за этого наслушаться и наглядеться, и хочет обнять...

Барнаби замечает поднос.

– А это мне, говоришь?

– Да-да, конечно... угощайся!

Котецу тоже берет с подноса печенье, испеченное в форме силуэтов кого-то из героев второй лиги, внутренне сокрушаясь из-за своей нерасторопности. Они еще немного говорят о планах на праздники и уславливаются сходить на новогоднюю ярмарку в центре города, когда из помещения к ним приближаются множество пар шагов.

– Вот вы где! Говорил же, что они здесь!

– Возвращайтесь, иначе людей не хватит для конкурса! О, Боже!..

– У-у-у, хаха! Вы только гляньте!

И Котецу и Барнаби напрягаются от этих шокированных интонаций и инстинктивно оборачиваются на город, и Котецу с замиранием сердца ожидает увидеть признаки опасности посреди всеобщего торжества.

– Что такое? – собранно, эхом озвучивает его мысли Барнаби.

– Да вы что, правда не видите? – смеется Дитя Дракона, и Котецу прослеживает направление ее пальца, указующего куда-то поверх их голов. – Вот же две балды, совсем ничего кроме друг друга не замечаете?

Котецу опознает висящий в метре над ними предмет как венок омелы, о чем и свидетельствует вслух без задней мысли:

– О... О-омела. Блин! Значит?.. – и отскакивает от Барнаби на полшага под смех остальных.

Барнаби непонятливо хмурится.

– А?

Огненный Знак не растрачивается на уклончивые объяснения:

– Время чмоки-чмоки! – и игриво покачивает плечами, вынуждая Котецу воскликнуть:

– Эй, ничего не время, хватит смущать! Так хорошо без вас было...

– Да, между прочим, оно вовсе необязательно, – провозглашает Голубая Роза, упрямо скрестив руки на груди.

Барнаби оборачивается к нему.

– О чем это они все?

– Так омела же... – мямлит Котецу, стыдясь разворачивающейся ситуации еще сильнее от того, что Барнаби даже не понимает, к чему их сейчас подстрекают. У него же еще и вечно проблемы с вольным физическим контактом – уж тем более, вне боевых операций и спортзала!

– По традиции те, кто стоят под ней, должны поцеловаться. Неужели правда не знаешь? – поражается Знак.

Барнаби уверенно отбивает наброшенное ему объяснение:

– Впервые слышу. Что еще за традиция такая? Какой в ней смысл?

– Да какой там обычно смысл в традициях, они просто есть. Проехали уже, пойдемте на этот ваш конкурс... – бубнит Котецу, натягивая пониже свою охотничью кепку, заметив, что Циклон наставил на него объектив своей камеры.

– Ну нет! – протестует Небоскреб со своим бойскаутским напором. – Поцелуй под омелой – это важный символ дружбы и мира. Это же часть Рождества!

– Если красавчик не хочет, я охотно приму на себя этот удар Дикого Тигра, хо-хо! – подмигивает Котецу Знак.

Стоящий рядом с ним Бизон одобрительно мычит этому предложению, а затем до него все-таки доходит его смысл:

– Давай-давай, точно! Нет... Так, погодите-ка!

Котецу заставляет всех замолчать.

– Хватит, угомонитесь!

В наступившей тишине он продолжает:

– Зачем же так портить настроение. Ну, если Барнаби не хочет! Накинулись тут, как дорвавшиеся папарацци! – Циклон стыдливо опускает камеру. – Традиция-шмадиция, никто никого не должен заставлять делать то, что ему неприятно. Тем более, на Рождество. Господи, в том же и смы-!

И тут Котецу резко умолкает, почувствовав, что его только что тепло клюнули в щеку. В ту же секунду по стенке их друзей расходится удивленное «ах», сквозь которое проглядывает нечто похожее на негромкий раздосадованный вскрик.

Котецу ошарашенно таращится на Барнаби с зачастившим – даже, и особенно, в щеках – сердцем и открытым ртом. Не отдавая себе отчета притрагивается к месту на щеке. Это что сейчас, правда...?

– Ба- – привычная кличка не ложится на язык от волнения, и в итоге, Котецу приходится обратиться к нему по имени: – ...Барнаби?

– Счастливого Рождества, Дикий Тигр, – говорит Барнаби, будто это все объясняет. А затем разворачивается к остальным, не теряя достоинства в том, как держится, но Котецу, пялящийся на него во все глаза, видит его легкий румянец даже в полутьме. – Подумаешь. Нашли из-за чего ругаться. Вы приглашали нас на какой-то конкурс. Так пойдемте же. 

Сперва все просто наблюдают за тем, как он возвращается в помещение. А после, когда Котецу на ватных ногах идет следом, реакции разрываются, как фейерверк:

– Клянусь, мое сердце чуть не растаяло. Нельзя так волновать!

– Почему он на это повелся? Кто вообще додумался развешивать везде эти омелы?

– А можно еще раз повторить, я не успел записать?

Рождество продолжается.

**Author's Note:**

> OST: Katy Perry - Cozy Little Christmas


End file.
